


Minus Ten

by hailynx



Series: 천천히 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathroom sex. Just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Kris remains indifferent to the knocking and eventually, it ceases, but the door ends up opening anyway. Frowning, he turns but when he lays eyes on the older member, he sighs.

 

“I’ve asked you not to pick the lock, hyung.”

 

He receives an eye smile in return but no words. Shaking his head with the frown indented, he smears the remaining moisturiser onto his face and pats it to a dry finish. Behind him, the older man edges closer and he can feel the smirk against his neck. Brows arching, Yifan attempts to turn around to refute the touch, but he is silenced by the fingers that enter his mouth first. As Yifan tries to protest, he works to the older member’s advantage instead and ends up coating the long and slender fingers.

 

“Shh,” he whispers sweetly next to Yifan’s ear, “We’re going to be quick.”

 

Yifan closes his eyes, exhales softly, then nods mutely. He isn't sure if the others are still asleep, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

 

It is meant to be a lesson for Kris who takes far too long in the bathroom every morning, but it is Yifan that suffers the consequences. Yifan wants to argue that he doesn’t deserve this as an early punishiment. And perhaps he doesn’t because he has gotten up earlier so that the other members will have time to use the bathroom as well. However, his words are washed away by a hiss as the fingers slip through layers of clothing to enter and stretch him. As promised, it is fast-paced and even if it hurts, Yifan bites back on his lips so that his voice remains muffled.

 

“Lu-Luhan…”

 

Luhan breathes against his neck, fingers digging deeper, “Isn’t it supposed to be ‘Luhan hyung’?”

 

He bites down on his lips hard. Luhan isn’t meant to be using that phrase against him, because Yifan hasn’t—he cannot anyway. Luhan is older, even if it is only by a few months. Yifan’s eyes are cloudy and when he catches a glimpse of himself becoming undone in the mirror, he shuts them tightly and shies away. However, that only drives him further into Luhan’s gentle touches. Luhan laps at the beads of sweat on Yifan’s spine and smiles into his skin. Yifan shivers as Luhan’s hot breathe graze his neck.

 

“Well?”

 

Yifan’s eyelids flutter as he parts his newly bruised lips, “Lu… Luhan hyung.”

 

Luhan smiles approvingly, fingers probing deeper to find Yifan’s good spot. He rubs gently once he finds it and allows Yifan’s heat to suck him in.

 

“You’re so tight,” he whispers, biting Yifan’s right shoulder blade hard enough to leave marks behind.

 

Yifan whimpers and pushes back onto Luhan’s fingers, but he doesn’t beg. He doesn’t have to. The brunet reaches around Yifan’s waist and uses his free hand wrap around Yifan’s dripping and needy cock. Luhan’s hand is warm and his grip is firm as he strokes. The brunet slicks Yifan’s cock in his own pre-cum as he strokes it. Luhan times his movements perfectly. He strokes Yifan’s cock consistently while continuing to stretch him open deeply, to bring forth a quick climax. Yifan’s knees buckle as Luhan withdraws his hand and the blonde is left to cling onto the side of the sink to stay standing.

 

Luhan smiles warmly as he cleans, “Jongdae’s waiting, so be quick won’t you, duizhang?”

 

Yifan pants over the sink as Luhan exits. Two minutes pass him by before he’s quickly shuffling the bottle of moisturiser back onto the shelf. When he is finally composed, Kris fixes the buttoning to his pants and waves air to his face to clear his flushed cheeks. It has barely been ten minutes but he really needs to get out of there and grab a change of clothes. Setting the diffuser to a higher degree, Kris tucks his shirt back in for appearance’s sake and makes a swift exit. Jongdae is nodding off as he sits by the door and Yifan frowns as he reaches down to nudge the younger one awake.

 

“Jongdae,” Yifan says gently, “I’m done.”

 

“Eh? Kris hyung, you were only in there for ten minutes.” Jongdae stares, wide eyed, “Are you done already?”

 

Kris clears his throat, nods and then disappears around the corner.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even—ah well, some porn for nothing is good sometimes. So, I dedicate my first PWP to Krishan ♥.


End file.
